A Day Spent With You
by Abbzcadabbz22
Summary: Mal keeps his promise and takes Natara to a fair/carnival! IT begins at the end of Vol. 12 chapter 8 and ends at the end of Kai Hard part 1. ! Anyways I hope you all enjoy and let me know if you want more! :D Cause of Death belongs to EA no copyright intended!
1. Chapter 1- A long Night Over Due

Ch. 1 A Night Long Over Due

**Johan Bocfall POV**

I sit at the bar slowly swirling a glass of scotch around in my hand. Taking a long swig, I enjoy the burning sensation it gives as it slides down my throat. A few feet away a group of people sit chatting. There are six of them and it looks as if they all just got off of work. Two men are wearing suits while the third one is wearing a lab coat. The girls are wearing casual work attire. One wears a women's version of a suit while another wears a brown jacket and has her hair tied into a bun. The third and smallest of the three has black hair with blue streaks in it. She wears a black shirt and chains around her neck. They all look as if they are having a good time. They all laugh at the guy in the lab coat probably due to something he said.

I pay close attention to the guy in the suit with the black hair and striking blue eyes. I notice how he laughs before glancing at the women in the suit sitting beside him. He gives her a warm smile and then slides his hand under the table, desperately searching for hers. When he feels their skin connect he gently gives her hand a squeeze. She smiles back at him making his blue eyes light up. Anyone could see how in love they are. The man turns back to his group of friends and says something about it being late and that he was tired. The women just nods in agreement, before I hear a bunch of farewells being passed between them. Ha! Sure, they are "tired" I think to myself. They are probably going home to have some drunken fun.

The couple stands up, still holding hands, and walk past me out the door. I jump a little when I feel my pocket vibrating. I pull out my smartphone and look at the text. "Ah hell", I mummer as I quickly walk out of the bar.

**Mal POV**

Kai just admitted that he was afraid of a vacuum cleaner. Or as he put it, he was put off by the possible uprising of machinery. Either way I couldn t help but laugh. Today had been great. With catching the boogeyman, Anders basically telling me that I was the best detective he had and making up with Natara; how could I not be happy? Speaking of Natara I notice her staring at me with a smile. I smile right back at her and stick my hand under the table. She finds it and gives it a light squeeze. I know how to end a day like this, I think to myself. Then I give Natara a sly look hoping she will understand.

"Well, guys I am pretty beat. Me and Natara better get going" I announce. I even throw in a fake yawn to make it seem more authentic.

"It is only ten," Blaise protests.  
"It's... uhhh... Been a long day," Natara states.

I then stand up along with Natara and we rush through goodbyes before anyone has the chance to ask questions. I grab Natara's hand in mine before we head out the door. I stop Natara right outside on the sidewalk and turn to her. She looks at me questionably.

"So do you believe what people are saying about this? About it being messy? Difficult?" I say obviously referring to the conversation about workplace romances.

"I do", she says but then adding, "You thinking about backing down?"

I think for a moment before responding,  
"Not a chance".

Before she can respond I grab her waist and pull her in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and feel her soft lips connect with mine. At first I take it slow. I savor the taste of alcohol and strawberries on her lips. However Natara has different ideas as she grips the back of my shirt, balling her fist into it, and pulling me closer. She goes to deepen the kiss but I pull back and smile at her. She opens her eyes looking a little confused as to why I stopped her.

"So what now?" She asks sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well, I wasn't kidding about going to bed", I say. "You're really tired?" She questions with a brow raised.

"Nope." I respond making sure to put emphasis on the P. Then I flash a mischievous grin and pull her waist against me as I whisk her off back to my apartment.

**Natara POV**

Mal's apartment is only right around the corner from the Drunk Tank so why does it feel like we have been walking forever? Maybe it is because of my desire for him. I won't be able to taste his lips again till we are back at his apartment. I keep anticipating the feeling I get whenever I kiss him. It sends a chill up my spine and that starts the slow burning inside me. As I see the building, I am ecstatic that the torture will be over soon. I don't notice Mal reaching into his pocket and unlocking his apartment door because I am busy staring into his blue eyes. More like drowning in them. His eyes are the color of the deep blue ocean and I was the one always getting pulled out to sea by the tides; just drifting with the current.

"Naaatara!" Mal yells waving his hand in front of my face.

"Mhmmm," I say.

"I was just asking you if you want to watch a movie in bed with me."

I think this over for a moment. Surely he can t be serious about just watching a movie. I kind-of got the impression that he wanted to do more than that. Hell, I wanted to do more than that. That is when I got a crazy idea.

"Ya, sure we can watch a movie, but first I got to go pick up something from my house, Mal."

"Nat, half of your clothes are already here and makeup, and toothbrush, and hair products. So what else could you possibly need?"

"Trust me Mal. I need this." I say pleading with him.

"Ok, fine, but hurry back?" he said as he tossed me the keys.

"Always"

I give Mal a quick peck on the cheek before I walk out of his apartment building and get into his car. Sure, I could take my crappy car but he hardly ever lets me drive his beauty of a car, so I will take every chance I can get. He hasn t even let Blaise drive it yet. Kai asked once but Mal gave him one of those looks that could kill and he never asked again.

On the way over to my apartment I was debating whether I should really go through with what I was about to do. It was probably going to be super embarrassing for me but Mal would probably enjoy it. Besides, I loved Mal, so there was nothing to worry about. I reach my apartment in about 15 minutes and fumbled with the keys. As I rush into the apartment, I open my closet door and dig around in the back until I find a box. I bring the box to my bed and fling open the top. Inside is the only bridal shower gift I have yet to use. The aprons, Maria got a refund on and the knife Blaise got me was being used by her. I just wasn't that much into tactical knifes. That leaves Neha's gift. I stare down at a piece of clothing that is hardly any clothing at all. My cheeks instantly flush as red as the garment, but I grab it anyways and head to my bathroom. I undress and put on the bra and matching underwear. I stand in the mirror and decide that I would look better if I slap something on my lips. I dig around in a bathroom drawer before finding the bright red lipstick named "Scarlet Seduction." I twist it and carefully apply it to my lips. _Way to go Natara_, I think to myself, _you look like a total slut now._ I shove the lipstick back into the drawer and go back to my closet to look for a bathrobe. No way was I driving back to Mal's apartment dressed like this. I find an old pink robe and slip on some slippers. I turn all the lights off before leaving and heading back to Mal's.

**Johan Bocfall POV**

I look at the text again of an address and look back at the building in front of me. The windows are knocked out and all replaced with boards, the roof shingles are falling off, the bricks that the house is made of are cracked and some are even missing, and finally the door is broken off of its hinges. I slowly walk up the creaking staircase being careful so they don't break and make my way inside this piece of shit house. Once inside I can t help but hack and cough due to all the dust.

_Why would he pick this house for a hideout?_ I think to myself.

I am not exactly sure where I am supposed to meet him at. Maybe this wasn't a hideout and he just wanted to meet at a place out of view of the public eye. Either way he was late. I manage to find the kitchen through the clouds of dust and dirt. Rats scurry along the countertops in search of food and the air becomes so thick and stale that I start to cough again. I lean against a wall in order to catch my breath and that is when I notice that I am leaning against. It is a fairly modern door compared to the rest of the house. This is probably the entrance to the basement. Maybe this is where the real safe house is. I take a step back and reach for the door handle figuring that I have nothing left to loose.

**Mal POV **

_Where was Natara at?_ She has been gone for 45 minutes. She should have been back by now. As I worry I finally hear the whirl-click of the door opening.

"Hey Nat? Is that you?" I call out but I receive no answer. I hear footsteps make their way into the house,  
"Natara?" I call out her name again, but I still am only met with the same eerie silence.

I carefully get up from my bed and make my way out into the living room. As I make my way out there, I am shocked by what I see.  
Lying on the couch is Natara in the sexiest lingerie I have ever seen. She wears a red and black laced bra and matching underwear. She also is wearing red lipstick that draws me to her lips. Her hair is free flowing around her shoulders, making the simple beauty of everyday Natara, wild.

"Wow... Nat... You just look... so beautiful." I stumble to get the words out because I was distracted by *cough cough* other things. Natara however still doesn't say a word. She just strides over to wear I am standing and wraps her arms around my neck.

"It was a gift from Neha actually." She quietly says.

"And why Am I just now seeing it?" I reply.

"Well... Umm.. It was sort of a wedding gift."

"Ohhh.."

I knew it had taken Natara time to get over the whole wedding thing. I even saw her sell her princess dress on ebay. According to her it just wasn't her style and if she was ever going to have another wedding she wanted it to be real. That meant doing it the way she always dreamed of it to be not how others imagined it. Besides she was happy to see it go to a young girl in her early 20s who dreamed of having a princess dress for her wedding day. Natara even gave her it for half of the asking price.

"Well, I am glad you decided to wear it." I whisper in her ear. "Too bad you will only have it on for about 10 more seconds."

"Is that so Malachi" She challenges back.

"Oh, you can bet that is a promise."

Then my lips are on hers and my hands are around her waist pulling her closer to me. As the kiss becomes more passionate and consuming, Natara wraps her fingers in my hair pulling it a little but I really don't mind. I make my way along her jaw and down her collarbone making sure to pay attention to certain places along the way.

" Ma... Mal.. I thought you said you wanted to watch a movie?" Natara breathes against me tickling the hairs on my neck.

" Well, when you came back, looking the way you do, I would be too distracted to watch a movie" I reply making my way back up to her mouth.

She glides through the buttons on my shirt and starts to rub her hands up and down my chest. I grab her and pull her up so that now her legs are wrapped around me. I blindly start making my way into the bedroom never breaking the kiss and lay Natara's back on the bed. Pretty soon all I can see, taste, hear, smell, and feel is Natara. Everything about her is intoxicating. Our two souls join as one.

**Natara POV**

My head is on Mal's chest and I listen to his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. Even though it is childish I fear it might just burst out. We are both hot with sweat and breathing heavily with the bed sheets hanging around our waist. We aren't speaking to one another. We just let the fire of passion slowly go out to a soft glowing ember that screams of desire and longing. Everything that needed to be said just was. Just by what we showed one another. Mal is gently running his fingers through my hair. This reminds me of the time when I was little and my mom used to sit me down on my bed and brush my hair as we shared stories from that day. Its memories like this that I want to forever burn in my mind. To remind me what it truly feels like to be loved and to love.

I think back to the night a few months ago when we first made love to one another. Back to the soft moss, the rushing waterfall, and the soft glow of the moonlight. I feel my face get hot but I am already red so the blush doesn't show. It was really no fairy tale. In fact, it was super awkward. It just felt weird being allowed to touch him where I had only dreamed. We didn't yet fully know one another so it was more a journey of discovery than passion. Hell, the first time with Oscar was more pleasurable than that. But, that wasn't what made that night with Mal so special. It was the fact that I got to know Mal inside and out and he got to know me inside and out. When our body and souls connected I finally felt, for once in my life, that this is where I belonged. In his arms I felt like I was home. Nothing else mattered besides him. Not Oscar, not the sleepless nights I had before, not the fact that we could die at any second, or not even the fact that anyone could walk by and see us. All that mattered was that moment when I realized I was in love with my best friend, Malachi Fallon.

I snap out of my thoughts when I no longer feel Mal caressing my hair. Instead his arm is protectively holding on to me. I glance up to see Mal's breathing has evened out and his heart has gone back to a normal rhythm. His eyes are closed and for some reason he reminds me of a puppy. Like when a puppy had a long day of playing and went to go snuggle on the floor. Then as if it knows you are watching it lets out a cute little yawn. I snuggle closer to him trying to leave no room between us and soon I find myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: yay! I finally got the first chapter up! This is my first ever story and I have been meaning to do this for a while now! :D Anyways tell me what you think by clicking that little review button! Oh and thanks to my friend Reaggie ( she is making me do this! I had to give her cookies so she would look at it!) for editing this! lol. She does really secretly enjoy it! LOVE YOU LOTS MY FRIEND! :P**


	2. Chapter 2- Cat's Out of the Bag

**Johan Bocfall POV**

I make my way down the staircase and I am greeted with an underground dance club. Mood lights hang from the ceiling giving off a purple and blue glow. There is a bar that runs along the left side of the basement covered with alcoholic beverages and empty glasses. Behind the bar stand two bar tenders throwing bottles into the air and lighting things on fire in hopes of getting a generous tip. I don't notice the brute of a body guard walking towards me until it's too late.

"And what business do you have here, old man?" he spats in my face.

I stay calm. I really didn't need to anger this guy. He was right that I am old. Therefore, getting in a fight wouldn't be too good for me. "I am here to see Valdez. I assume you know where he is?" I say.

"Pfff, yeah right. Like the boss needs an old hag like you!"

My blood starts to boil. This guy really doesn't even begin to know who he is messing with. "You listen here you..."

"Bruno?" a women's voice interrupts me.

The body guard looks behind him. I try to sneak a peek myself. Walking our way is a gorgeous woman in a rather revealing dress. She has red hair that was currently tied up in a fancy bun. From what I could see she also was committed to working out. Her six inch heals clicked all the way over to where Bruno and I were standing. She carefully eyed me up and down.

"Bruno," she said turning to him. "What is the problem?"

Bruno fumbles around for the right words. He was obviously intimidated by this woman. "Well... Uh... You see... This old guy wanted to see the boss." He manages to stammer out. The woman comes closer to Bruno just inches away from his face.

"Did you ask the fine gentlemen his name?" She asks in his face.

Bruno lifts an arm up to scratch the back of his head.

"Umm... No?" Bruno says uneasily.

The women brings her six inch heal down on Bruno's foot and twists it in. Bruno winces but doesn't cry out.

"Well, Maybe you should have asked him before you started yelling at him! Did you ever think of that?!" She yells at him.

For such a big body guard Bruno looks like a tiny ant as he shrivels back from her. She doesn't wait for an answer and releases her heal from his foot.

"Now! Go bad to work! I will take care of this gentleman right here."

Bruno quickly walks elsewhere leaving me alone with the woman.

"Where are my manners?" She says turning to me like nothing happened. "I am Sierra Rahzel. I am Julian Valdez's personal assistant as well as other things. And who might you be?"

I could only assume what she meant by "other things." "I am Johan Bocfall. Valdez texted me and told me he wanted to meet me here to discuss some business."

"Oh? I think Julian mentioned someone by that name. Of course, come and follow me."

Sierra guides me through a group of people dancing and we pass the bar. We go up to a booth in a dark corner that is secluded from the rest of the underground club. Sitting in the booth is a man in his late 20s with black hair that is slightly spiked up and a fancy suit. Sierra goes and whispers something in his ear. He nods then motions for me to join him. I slide into the booth so that now we are across from one another. A waiter comes by and hands him a champagne glass. Sierra stands by his side with a hand on his shoulder. He takes a long slow swig of his drink before turning to meet my gaze.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would see you again after what happened in San Trobida, Jacob." he says.

"And I never would have imagined it would be you who took my place Jules. Well then again, you always were a loyal kid."

"A lot has changed in a short amount of time Jacob. With you faking your death your little crime organization almost fell to the ground. You should be happy that I was the one who went to pick up the pieces."

I was afraid something would happen like this. Yes, it is true, I faked my own death. When the helicopter went down in San Trobida I did get jabbed. It also did look pretty bad. What Mal and Natara didn't know was that I was wearing a heavily padded vest. It stopped the metal from hitting any vital organs. When General Salazar realized my gun was also a bomb it was my chance to pull myself out of the wreckage before it exploded. I just barely made it before I passed out. Next thing I remember is looking in the eyes of Gabriel Soto. To show his thanks he promised to not tell anyone I was still alive. I created a fake identity for myself and entered back into the United States a free man.

"I had to do what had to be done. I couldn't just spend my last years rotting in a jail cell. My family believes I am dead and if Mal ever finds out..." I leave the last words hanging thick in the air.

Mal? My son who always did the right thing. Who loved me even though I was a criminal. The only one who ever came to visit me in prison. The one who is probably better off with me dead. "No worries Jacob. No one knows but a very selective group that you are still alive. Not even that Anna gal you had hanging around you." Julian says. I look back up to focus on him again.

"Then why I am I even here?" I question.

Julian takes another long swig of his glass before lightly smirking.

"You see Jacob. I have a job for you." He says.

"And what if I don't want to do your job?"

"Then I let the cat out of the bag and tell people who you really are. You better than anyone knows how quickly word can spread if you tell the right people."

I think this over for a minute. Damn it! I can't let people know who I really am that would likely lead to disaster.

"Ok, Jules, you win. What do you want me to do?"

"It's quite simple really." Julian leans in closer to me telling me his plan. I gotta admit it's a good one.

_**The next morning...**_

**Natara POV**

My eyes flutter open as I feel a cold breeze run across my back. It involuntarily sends a shiver up my spine. I work my way out of Mal's grip trying not to wake him. I reach down to pull the quilt up from around my waist. As I do this, I glance over to the alarm clock on the nightstand. It reads 3:30 am. Good. I still have more time to be curled up with Mal. I think to myself. I position myself sideways and curl up into a ball with the covers trying to get warm. Mal moves behind me half asleep and half awake. He scoots himself closer to me and wraps my body in his arms.

Then in a seriously sexy sleepy voice he says "Hey, stop moving around. It is annoying when you keep changing positions and here all I want to do is hold my beautiful girlfriend in my arms."

"Well maybe I would stop moving if someone got up and turned the ceiling fan off?" I say in replay.

Mal groans and gets up to turn the fan off mumbling under his breath about the things he does for me. I find my face getting warm as I realize he is still naked. Well of course I don't mind but I just don't want him to catch me staring. I eye him up and down taking in his strong muscled frame and have to forcefully pull my eyes away from him. Thank God he doesn't seem to notice that I was practically drooling over him as he flips the switch off. He returns to the bed and goes back to holding me in his arms. Once again not much is said.

I lean my head back against his chest. Listening to the strong but steady beating of his heart. His breath tickles the back of my neck and sends shivers down my spine. I lay there and it's like every noise but the bum bum... bum bum.. of his heart ceases to exist. The clock no longer ticks and the crickets no longer chirp. There is just the sound of him echoing through my ears that forever gets burned into my mind. At that moment something becomes very clear to me. It was no longer his heart. It was mine. For our hearts were forever entwined.

_**Later...**_

**Mal POV**

I was not a morning person. To me before 10 am was still night. Today though, I was willing to make an acceptation to that rule. I hear the alarm on my phone go off. Still half asleep I reach over Natara and grab the beeping phone off of the nightstand. Natara shifts her body so that now she is facing me. I take a second to look at Natara. Her messy bed head hair and glowing tanned skin. Even like this, without any makeup and hair not combed, she is the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

"Mal, I though you turned your alarm off on weekends," she mumbles as she buries her head into my side and pulls the covers up over her.

"Did I really wear Natara out that much last night that she can't even get up at her normal 7 o'clock!?" I reply with a grin on my face.

As soon as I get the last words out Natara sits up and chucks a pillow at me.

"Ok, spill it Fallon. What's so important that we had to get up this early? oh, and I usually get up at 7:30 on weekends" She states crossing her arms in front of her chest.

I pull myself up and lean back against the head of the bed. Damn Natara and her freaky ways of always knowing what is going on! I mentally curse to myself. "Well, it involves you and me and a car ride."

Natara leans in closer to me and studies my face. I do my best to try and remain expressionless. At first Natara could read me like a book. As our relationship grew I learned how to mask my facial expressions so it would be difficult for her to read. It's not that I didn't want to tell Natara what I was thinking, in fact I usually always told her what was on my mind. It was more of so I could actually surprise her and today was one of those times. With a sigh Natara leans back.

"When do we leave and what do I have to wear?" She asks.

" 9 am and casual clothing would be fine but you might want to wear sneakers."

Natara groans and goes back to snuggling up against me and trying to get more sleep. For the first time since last night I glance around the bedroom. Our clothes are thrown all around the room. Books have fallen off the small bookshelf by the door and handprints line a mirror in the hallway just outside of the bedroom. Wow, what the hell happened last night? I can only recall bits and pieces. The more I think about it the more my head starts pounding. I decide that for now it won't do me any good to try and remember. Well, that's alcohol for you. It gives you one hell of a good time but like some sick joke it only lets you recall half of the whole story.

I untangle myself from Natara and the bed sheets. Sitting at the edge of the bed, I try to rub away the sleepiness from my eyes. When that doesn't quite seem to do the trick I figure coffee is a much better way. I don't bother to try and fish my shirt out from the floor. I figure I have plenty of shirts right beside me in my dresser. With a pair of boxers and a fresh t-shirt I go and start the coffee.

* * *

**AN: YAYY! Thanks for the 200 views and just on the first chapter! I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writting it! Once again thanks Reagan for editing my fic because I am really bad a grammer!**

**Review Replies:**

**-_Molly_**

**Thanks for the review! Your stories were some of the very first cause of death fanfics I have read. I really enjoyed them! So you writing a review means a lot to me! I am glad you find the Maltara fluff good too! Cuz you are in fact the queen of it! :P**

_**-K31R**_

**I fixed the spacing on the first chapter and this one. I hope I did it right. I am still trying to figure this whole fanfic thing out. It takes a while to getting used too! Loved your Aniversary fic btw. It was amazing! I think i told you that in a comment but hey, it doesn't hurt to tell you again! I am glad you are enjoying my story!**

_**-Kimberly**_

**I am glad you found my story not too pornish. I was worried about that. Yes, I understand the feels lol. Even I get like that when I read over it. Big fan of your crashing in story! It's soo sadd but soo sweet! I had a lot of feels towards it!**

_**-Reagan**_

**MEH!**

**Heart forever,**

**Bunni**


	3. Chapter 3 - WHATS GOING ON

*********AUTHOR UPDATE*********

**Hey Everyone! First off sorry you probably saw this and thought it was a new chapter! D: and that is what I would like to talk about today. So I know I been gone for a while but I have a good explanation! I started watching Supernatural. :P For those of you who watch the show you know how addicting it can be. I am on the eighth season already so I am almost caught up! Also that means there will probably be a Supernatural/COD crossover in the near future so I am excited for that. I already have the idea in my head and just have to get it to paper. With that said I plan to update "A Day Spent With You" probably in the next week or so. It depends how long it takes my editor and best friend to check over my work. I am trying to make it longer than my other chapters and I am really excited to see what you guys think of it! I also just wanted to say that I will probably take this down once I add the next chapter so it still will say chapter 3 on it. I want to THANK EVERYONE for sticking by my story and almost 500 Views! EEEPP! I am super glad you all seem to like the story so far and I hope to update "Remember Our Love" in the next month. I want to thank those who have reviewed; I really appreciate all your feedback and love reading what you have to say! Anyway that's all for now and I hope to be hearing from you all soon! **


End file.
